Friendship
by KH777
Summary: What would happen if Imca got seperated from Kurt and Riela?
1. Chapter 1

This is my author's note to you! If you were to imagine someone with injuries in my story or if a show was made of it the injuries were look like little black lines. This happens in many animes and cartoons. If someone got it by an attack the attack would be completely covered by special effects.

Rated K+ for/things you might want to know about, violence that is mild and references to weapons.

This is the rating in more detail. A character gets shot at by a tank but the attack misses because another character tackles them. The tank chases them knocking down trees. Weapon/tank is mentioned one to a couple of times.

I gasped and tackled Kurt, knocking both of us down while he opened his mouth in surprise. BOOM! The attack had flown over our heads. I rolled myself off of him. He eyed the attacker, his eyes widened. "Run Riela!" He yelled. We quickly rushed up and sprinted into the trees on our left.

"What do we do?!" I asked in horror.

"Don't worry I have a plan, follow me!" Kurt instructed, turning a left. BOOM, BOOM, BOOM! The tank trailed behind us, knocking trees over in its wake. Kurt then grabbed my hand and turned a right. Boom, boom, boom, we heard as the sound became more distant. We kept running until we didn't hear the sound anymore. Kurt let go of my hand. I fell down on my knees, with my hands on my skirt. Kurt sat down with his hands behind his back and his legs sprawled out. We both breathed heavily for about thirty seconds. Afterwards, my face began to heat up as I thought about how Kurt grabbed my hand. Even though I knew that he was just doing it so that we wouldn't get separated.

"Thanks, you saved me Riela," Kurt said warmly bringing me out of my musings. My face was still a bit red.

"Of course, it's no problem," I smiled warmly but refused to look at him. He was way too dense to figure out why my face is red. He didn't seem to notice my refusal to look at him. My face was normal now.

"Why was that tank chasing us?" Kurt mused, more to himself than me. "…...Anyway we need to put some distance between us," he added.

"Okay," I said getting up on my feet. Kurt stood up and started walking, I followed.

"Where the heck are those two?" Imca questioned to herself. _I hope they don't get themselves in trouble. _I frowned at the thought. _What am I worrying about? Riela has the valkyrian power and Kurt is smart enough to outsmart those who would hurt him. So what's this pit in my stomach? I haven't felt this way in a long time. No, this won't help. I need to focus on the task at hand. I could be in enemy territory. _I continued walking, slinging Var on my side.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I kept walking for a while until I saw fallen trees. _What happened here?_ _Hmm, maybe it was a tank._ _I hope not, that would be bad._ I heard voices, at least five. I looked to my left trying to find the voices. I saw a group walking on the path to the left they seemed to notice me; I kept my expression neutral. We faced each faced each other.

"Oooooh, can I please see your weapon, it looks soooooooo cool!" A young with white and red said while bouncing excitedly. I didn't think they were enemies.

"No," I said while half-turning and starting to walk away, keeping my eye on them.

"Please?" The woman asked again.

"No," I said stopping my pace, I turned towards them again.

"Pascal! Stop it," a pink haired woman commanded the other woman.

"No fair, she's being no fun Cheria," said the other.

"That doesn't mean you can annoy her," Cheria reprimanded.

"Wait, are you traveling by yourself?" A young man wearing white asked. "That's really dangerous around here."

"Have you seen anyone that looked like me?" I asked.

"No we haven't. Were you separated from your comrades?" A blonde man in fancy clothing asked.

"So what? I'm trying to find them before they get themselves in trouble," I explained.

"Then why don't we go together," A young woman with long purple hair asked.

"I know that's what you were thinking Asbel," a blue haired man said to the man in white. I considered this. Remembering the trees I thought it might be a good idea

"Is anyone against this?" A middle aged man asked.

"The more the merrier," The woman said.

"As long as you all will be cautious, that means you Asbel," the blue haired man said.

"Then it's settled, do you want to come with us?" Cheria asked.

"Fine," I answered.

"I'm Pascal! The bossy one is Cheria-" The woman said.

"Hey! I'm not bossy!" Cheria protested.

"Anyway, the long haired one is Sophie. The blue haired one is Hubert, and the one in white is his brother Asbel. The fancy one is Richard and the oldest one is Malik," Pascal finished.

"I'm Imca," I said.

"Nice to meetya, can I see your weapon now please?" Pascal pleaded.

"No."

"Aww, come on," Pascal sulked.

"You're hopeless." Cheria face palmed, deciding it was no use.

"Can you at least tell where you got it? I'd love to talk the person who made it and see how it works." Pascal bounced.

"I made it," I said a bit of pride in my voice.

"Wow, how do you do that!? Are you a weapon maker?"

"Can we get going?" I requested getting a bit annoyed.

"Oh, of course let's go you guys," Asbel said. We set off, while Pascal kept bombarding me with questions.

This is in Riela's point of view.

"Kurt? Can we take a break please?" I said.

"Ok, we have walked for a while," Kurt answered, sitting down with his legs spread out and his hands behind his back. I sat on my legs, with my hands on my skirt.

"Kurt?" I asked.

"Yah?" He answered.

"Do you think Imca's okay?"

"I'm sure she's fine." Kurt looked at me and saw my worried expression. "She's got Var and she's really strong, don't worry about it," he added.

"Okay," I said a bit more confidently. _Worrying won't help now._ My thought process was interrupted when I heard soft weeping.

"Kurt do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" He began listening and then he heard it. We both nodded to each other and stood up to try and locate where the voice was coming from. Finding the voice I found that it was a little boy clinging to a stuffed teddy bear. He was probably eight. He had short brown hair. His hands were cupped on his eyes, sobbing. I approached him from the side while Kurt followed close behind.

"Are you ok?" I assuaged, trying not to scare him. The little boy looked up at me and he stopped weeping.

"Can you help me please?" The little boy pleaded.

"Of course, do you want to go back to your parents?" The little boy nodded and grabbed my hand for comfort. There was one problem though, we had no clue where this kid's village is. We asked the boy where his village is and he told us the general direction. After a while the boy (whose name is Leon) said he was tired so Kurt carried him on his back. Leon was so comfortable that he fell asleep. He was so cute sleeping on Kurt's back. Seeing the village ahead the boy woke up and asked to be let down. Grinning widely he gripped one of Kurt and Is' hands.

"C'mon you have to meet my parents, they're super nice," Leon grinned. I thought that that would be fine because it probably wouldn't take long.

This is in Imca's point of view.

I was standing in the village. I had decided to part ways with them as I entered it. I saw exactly what I was looking for. I smiled. I walked up to them until they noticed me.

"Imca!" Riela smiled and ran over to me and hugged me. Kurt smiled.

"Personal space, Riela." I reminded her.

"Oh, sorry, are you okay?" Riela asked getting off of me.

"Yes, I'm fine." I reassured her.


End file.
